


Breath Play

by its_just_us_here



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dominant!Morgan, Fluff, Healthy Communication, Kink, M/M, Questionable Plot, Safewords, Smut, affirmative consent, breath play, submissive!Reid, v brief mention of derek's childhood abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_us_here/pseuds/its_just_us_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer have a very hot, very healthy discussion about trying breath play in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Play

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was going to write a kinky scene of Spencer and Derek doing breath play, but then I decided it was more fun to write about them having a hot conversation about breath play? ~oooh, meta~.

They had been in their apartment for all of thirty seconds before Derek felt the arms of his boyfriend wrap around him from behind, pulling firmly, pressing their bodies close together. Derek chuckled softly as warm lips started working on his neck, soft kisses that quickly grew rougher, sucking and biting and licking their way from Derek’s shirt collar up to the sweet spot under his jaw and then moving up to his ear.

“Hmmm, somebody’s excited to be home from Minneapolis, huh?” Derek teased.

“We were there for two weeks!” Spencer whined, his lips still close enough to Derek’s neck that they brushed skin as he spoke. “Two weeks. Separate rooms. Paper thin walls. Too many all nighters at the police station. Not enough sex.” Spencer resumed his ministrations on Derek’s neck as his hands started reaching lower for the hem of Derek’s shirt, but they were quickly intercepted as Derek grabbed them gently to stop him. Before Derek could say anything, Spencer let out a long, pathetic whine and buried his face in the back of Derek’s shoulder. “ _ DerekI’msohorny _ ,” he complained, and jutted his hips forward into Derek’s back a few times to prove his point.

Derek laughed. “Don’t worry, Kid, I’ve got you. Just calm down.” He turned around in Spencer’s arms so they were face to face and took a few steps forward to crowd Spencer up against the hallway wall. “Let’s just, you know. Chat for a second,” Derek suggested with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes as he planted his hands on Spencer’s hips.

Spencer smiled back and snaked his arms up around Derek’s neck. “Hmmm, what did you want to chat about?” he asked, feigning ignorance, feeling a familiar tug in his lower stomach.

“Wanna try something new with you tonight. But first, tell me how the choking was last time, and you better be real honest with me about it,” Derek demanded sternly.

You see, Spencer and Derek weren’t necessarily  _ the kinkiest _ people ever, but both enjoyed a healthy dose of experimentation in the bedroom that kept things interesting. As that experimentation got kinkier and rougher over time, they set a ground rule that anything new was to be discussed fully clothed and physically outside the bedroom. It would prevent either one from consenting to something in the heat of the moment without a chance to think about it, and also gave them a chance to talk about safewords and exactly how far each person was willing to go.

For the most part, their bedroom adventures involved new ways for Derek to dominate Spencer. It just seemed to fit with their personalities; Derek loved to be in control, and Spencer got off -  _ hard _ \- on giving himself over to Derek’s desires. And so they’d had a conversation at the kitchen table about handcuffs; a chat in the apartment entryway about ball gags; a check-in in Derek’s BAU office about cock cages (as they drove home with painful erections, they admitted that perhaps talking at work - while technically satisfying their rule - was not an overall best practice). But there was also the time that Spencer sat Derek down on the couch and sheepishly pulled out a flogger before admitting he wanted to try it on Derek later that night.

Sometimes they worried that they were freaks who talked _too much_ about sex, but it made both of them feel safe and protected in the relationship, and their constant communication gave them the chance to learn so much about each other. Like when they laid on the couch one night, limbs all lazily entwined, and had a lengthy conversation about dirty talk. Derek opened up about the types of things Carl Buford would say to him during those years of horrible abuse and told Spencer about phrases that could trigger him and were off limits. Spencer told Derek about the parts of himself that he was truly self-conscious of and didn’t want to be teased about, even playfully, even when the point was for Derek to dominate and embarrass him.

Back in the hallway, Spencer looked down bashfully and started to blush. “The choking was, ah… really hot. Definitely keep doing it.” No matter how many truly dirty things they talked about - not to mention actually  _ did _ \- Spencer still got this way when they talked about sex. “Shy” wasn’t the right word, because Spencer really had no filter when it came to expressing his desires to Derek… but the blush and the awkward smiles gave him an air of perpetual innocence that drove Derek crazy with desire.

Derek brought a hand up to Spencer’s throat and gently rested it there at first. “Was it too hard? Too soft?”

“Umm, could’ve been a little harder? But…” Spencer reached up his own hand and wrapped it around Derek’s wrist. “Press a little lower... here,” Spencer said as he found the right spot. “Almost a little more on my chest? For me I get off more on the  _ idea _ of you wrapping your hand around my throat, and the sensation feels better here than higher up. And like we talked about last time, not hard enough to actually cut off my airway.”

Derek nodded. “I’m gonna test it out, Pretty Boy. Keep your hand there, you can pull mine away anytime you want, got it?” Spencer nodded in response. “Nod for me when I get to just-right. I’m gonna push past it - just for  _ a second _ \- so I know what’s too much. Pull me away the moment you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

Derek locked eyes with Spencer and very slowly started pressing harder on Spencer’s throat. Spencer closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, and waited until there was just enough pressure to make him work hard for each breath, but not enough that he was close to being truly choked. He gave a quick nod and waited for a second as the pressure increased more, and as promised, pulled Derek’s hand off his throat once it was too much. He opened his eyes to look up at Derek, who was leaning in for a soft kiss which Spencer eagerly returned.

After giving Spencer’s bottom lip a quick nibble, Derek pulled back and looked him in the eye again. “Okay, Kid. Gotta question for you.” Spencer’s eyebrows raised just slightly, inviting him to go on. “When I’ve got my hand here…” Derek’s fingertips gently brushed Spencer’s neck “...you don’t want your airway cut off. Is that because you never want to not be able to breathe during sex, or is it because you don’t want that much pressure on your throat?”

Spencer thought quietly for a second. “I’m not a hundred percent sure I know what you’re getting at. But I’d say that it has more to do with the latter. When there’s too much pressure on the throat, the tongue and soft tissues can expand unpredictably, which could obviously lead to rather unpleasant complications,” Spencer explained, purposefully shortening the amount of scientific information he actually wanted to share. “Plus, you know. It hurts,” he added with a small grin.

Smiling back, Derek responded, “Makes sense. Here, turn around and show me that fine ass of yours, Pretty Boy.”

Spencer chuckled and did as he was told, bracing his hands on the wall in front of him. Derek took a step closer so his chest was flush against Spencer’s back, wrapping his left arm lazily around Spencer’s stomach and reaching up his right hand so it was a few inches in front of Spencer’s face.

“Put your hand around my wrist again,” Derek instructed. When Spencer’s hand was there, Derek went on, talking into Spencer’s neck, “You’re always in control here, you know that right?” Spencer nodded, his curls tickling the tip of Derek’s nose as he did so.

“Okay, Pretty Boy. Remember you can pull my hand away anytime you want to. Take a deep breath for me.” Spencer inhaled slowly before Derek pushed the palm of his hand against Spencer’s mouth, simultaneously capturing Spencer’s nose between his thumb and forefinger, so that Spencer couldn’t breathe at all.

Derek rested his chin on Spencer’s shoulder so that he had at least a sideways view of his boyfriend’s face, searching for signs of fear or discomfort in Spencer’s eyes. Waiting just a few seconds, Derek pulled his hand away and Spencer let out a gust of air before gasping slightly. Turning his face to talk into Spencer’s ear, Derek asked, “Wanna stop?”

“No!” came Spencer’s quick response.

“So, you know what I really want to do with this?” Derek asked hypothetically, resting his hand softly on Spencer’s chest for a moment while they talked. “Is I want to hold you from behind, like this, but  _ tight _ . Like you’re fighting to get away but I’m overpowering and dominating you. And I want to clamp my hand over your mouth just like that, leave you desperate for air, while I whisper the  _ dirtiest _ things I can think of in your ear, about how I want to fuck you and use you and fill you up with my cock.” Derek’s fantasizing was interrupted momentarily by a loud groan from Spencer. “And I’ll let my hand go, just for a second, let you take one or two breaths, before I clamp it down again. You’ll be so helpless, can’t decide anything for yourself, not even when you get to breathe.”

“Nnng, Derek. I’m about to fuck this wall in front of me if we don’t end this conversation and move to the bedroom,” Spencer whined.

“Oooh, so desperate for it, huh?” Derek laughed. “We’re almost there. Want you to do two things for me first.”

Spencer exhaled sharply out of frustration.

“Awww, Baby.” Derek said sympathetically, stroking Spencer’s stomach. “Soon. I want to get a sense of how long I can actually do this to you before you need it to stop. In a second, want you to take a nice deep breath for me. I’m gonna put my hand over your mouth and nose and want you to move it when you need to. Take a few breaths and we’ll do another one, back to back like that, so I know how long the second one can go, too. Make sense?”

Spencer nodded and Derek went on, “Mmkay, breathe for me, babe.” When Spencer stopped inhaling, Derek’s hand was back in place over his mouth. To fill the time, Derek leaned forward and licked a devilishly slow stripe from the base of Spencer’s neck up to his ear before taking his earlobe between his teeth and nibbling softly, and then moving further up to circle his tongue around the shell of Spencer’s ear. Derek could see Spencer’s chest heaving just a few times, desperate trying to inhale, before Spencer pulled his hand away.

As Spencer inhaled and exhaled sharply, Derek murmured softly in his ear, “You’re such a good boy, Spencer. You did so good for me.” And as Spencer reached the top of his next inhale, Derek’s hand was back over his face.

Derek busied himself with sucking a hicky onto the top of Spencer’s shoulder. Predictably, Spencer didn’t last as long this time, having already been out of breath when it started, and pulled Derek away sooner, panting for air. He moved his hand from Derek’s wrist and put it on the wall in front of him.

“You still good with that after trying it out?” Derek asked.

Spencer smiled as he continued trying to catch his breath. Between sharp exhales, he panted out, “Yes. Ah… yes.” He chuckled and rested the side of his face on his own raised arm.

“Good, because doing that to you was so fucking hot,” Derek laughed and squeezed the arm around Spencer’s stomach gently. “One last thing, and I swear this is the last thing. Tell me: What are the two things you can do to make things stop in the bedroom, no questions asked?”

Although Derek couldn’t see, Spencer rolled his eyes. Derek asked him this almost every time they had sex. “I can use our safeword - Red - or, if I can’t talk for any reason, I can shake my head from side to side.” Spencer gave an exaggerated headshake to demonstrate.

“Very good,” Derek cooed in his ear. “With the breath play - either the choking or my hand over your mouth - I want you to know you can always just pull my arm away too, okay? The safeword and the headshake could be hard to do so I want us to make sure we’ve got a signal.”

Spencer turned around and looked Derek in the face again. “Got it,” he said with a not-so-subtle glance to the bedroom door.

Derek reached behind him and gave Spencer’s ass two loving taps, jerking his head in the direction of the door. “Go get ‘em, Champ.” Spencer gave him a clear, “Why is my boyfriend so weird?” look before happily speedwalking to the end of the hall, Derek not far behind.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
